


The goodness of a person spreads in all directions

by lubilu17



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alcohol, extremely ooc, referenced cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lubilu17/pseuds/lubilu17
Summary: Sonya is good. She's a good person, of course she is, why wouldn't she be?





	The goodness of a person spreads in all directions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xaidyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaidyl/gifts).



> Okay so this is extremely ooc, bc I wrote it for a writing course I'm doing and based the character on Sonya so idk.

Sonya is good. If she had to describe herself in one word it would be good. She gave money to homeless people on the street who asked for money, she often volunteered at the local at the cat shelter, she worked in a hospital. In every way, she was a good person. It would be a lie to say she’d never said anything bad about anybody, she once told Zach in year seven that his hair looked like it belonged in a bin, however, she regretted it quickly. It wasn't that she believed that everybody was a good person, no she knew that wasn't the case, there was the man who kidnapped four girls who'd been on the news the other week, it was more that she didn't think that it was worth getting angry at everybody who annoyed her in the slightest. She was good in all senses of the word.

At least that’s what she told herself as she downed another shot, tipping her head back, relishing the burn of the liquid down as it travelled down her throat. Yes, she was a good person and one small action couldn't change that fact. As her head tipped back the end of her auburn ponytail brushed the nape of her neck causing her to let out a slight laugh at the feeling. The small noise shed made had made the people on either side of her give her a funny look, but she couldn't bring herself to care in the slightest. It distracted her from her previous thoughts of goodness, purity and everything that had happened that day.

It occurred to her that she might need to go to confession to get rid of the guilt that clouded her brain, to make her feel good again. If she confessed her sins she’d be forgiven and free from guilt, just the thought of it made the cross that hung around her neck seem infinitely lighter, it was that simple, she just had to confess.

Sonya’s phone, face up on the bar, had been lighting up with text messages for the past hour, all from her cousin. They started off apologetic, needlessly apologising to Sonya, they then became questioning, asking where she was, why she wasn't answering any of her messages, finally, they had become angry again, angry at Sonya for what she’d done to her. Her original apologies were pointless, it hadn't been her fault, how could it have been, it had been Sonya that’d made the mistake. The evidence of the very mistake was still there, painted on Sonya’s body. Painted in bite marks on her collarbone, in lipstick stains on her thighs, in bruises on her neck.

Sonya is good, sleeping with her cousin's fiancée couldn't change that fact. Could it?

**Author's Note:**

> So you choose who Natasha's fiancée was. I'm thinking it was Hélène but idk, you choose...


End file.
